


You Belong Here

by highlytrainedfangirl



Series: Home [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, pre-serum steve, set before ca:tfa, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlytrainedfangirl/pseuds/highlytrainedfangirl
Summary: Winter is cold and Bucky worries about Steve's health constantly. Thankfully, he's able to take care of him.Bucky PoV of   Home in Your Arms(If you've not read that I recommended reading that one first)





	

Winter in Bucky’s apartment had never been fun. Icy air would make its way in through invisible gaps in every surface. Living on his own, sure it'd be cold, but it was bearable. Steve moving in with him, on the other hand, made the prospect of winter terrifying. Hell, Steve could get pneumonia in summer. He didn't know how he was going to get his friend through the harsh conditions in his frail state. 

Bucky woke in the middle of the night to hear Steve shuffling around restlessly. He knew it was just his mind, but he swore he could hear the chatter of Steve's teeth from the other room. This wasn't the first time. He'd woken up so many nights to the sounds of his friend’s unrest. But tonight he could tell was worse. Moving quietly, so as not to disturb his friend, he searched desperately for a spare blanket but came up empty-handed. He wanted to do something – anything – to help his best friend, but there was nothing in the draughty apartment that could help. Reluctantly, he returned to his usual spot sleeping on the couch and tried to let sleep take him.

The next morning when he saw Steve, deep purple ovals rested beneath his eyes and his narrow frame quivered. There and then Bucky decided that night he would put and end to it. He didn't have time to talk to Steve in the morning, rushing out to work, but the talk would be inevitable.

Returning home, he found fatigue painted across his friend’s body, shivers still persisting. He edged towards the table where Steve was sitting and took the broken chair opposite.  
“Hey, Stevie, you okay?” He resisted the urge to stretch out a hand to stop the shivers wracking his friend’s frame.  
“I'm fine.” He knew that would be the response. Dammit, why did Steve always have to be so stubborn? Honestly, Bucky was scared that it was that alone that would get him killed in the end.  
“Really? Because you don't look fine, and I heard you awake all of last night.”  
Still Steve held in his stubbornness.  
“It… It's not that bad. I'm fine Buck. I am.”  
“Then why are you shivering?” This time he let his hand rest on Steve's shaking shoulder, fingers curling lightly into the fabric of his shirt. He could feel the bone in Steve’s shoulder easily and Bucky tried not to let his mind flip to panic.  
He heard a sigh escape his friend’s lips and took it as a sign of victory. The two then sat enveloped in silence, neither certain of what to say. Bucky didn't let his hand drop from its position on Steve's shoulder, fingers slowly rubbing tiny circles.

That night rather than taking his usual place on the battered couch, he clambered onto the old mattress Steve was already lying on. He didn't say anything, just let himself rest in the gap between his friend and the wall. His mind flashed back to the early days of living with Steve, the two of them sharing a bed every night. He missed it. More than he should. He wanted to say that he was doing it purely for Steve's sake, he was only sleeping with him to keep him warm, and that was partially true; he did want to help. But the guilty part of his mind knew he wanted any excuse to lay beside his friend again.  
As the breathing beside him reached a steady pace, Bucky let himself drift off.

They didn't discuss it the next day. There wasn't really much to say about it. That night, once again, he slipped silently under the covers. He didn't know what time it was but he just lay awake, continent in the feeling of the man behind him, comforted but the steady breathing. When the petit body started shivering Bucky considered turning over to talk to him. That was, until Steve slowly began edging backwards and pressed their backs together. The contact sent a jolt through him. He tried not to react, but he knew he'd failed when the body leaning into his froze.  
“Steve?” His voice was thick from not being used and he hoped it sounded like he'd been sleeping.  
“S-sorry I was just-”  
“Cold.” Rather than letting Steve continue to stutter, he gently rolled over, pressing his front to his friend’s back. After a split second of hesitation, he raised an arm from his side and pulled the frail body into his. There was no protest, instead Steve buried himself into Bucky. It took everything Bucky had not to grin, trying to remind himself that Steve was only doing this because he was cold.

When Bucky awoke his heart swelled with joy at the peacefully sleeping form in his arms. Bleary eyes blinked open to find that his face was buried in the crook of Steve's neck. As he regained consciousness fully, he realised that his lips were lightly brushing over the skin with every breath. He wanted to pull away, and he tried, but but he just couldn't drag himself away from how perfect it all felt. He was able to resist the urge to place a delicate kiss on the pale skin in front of him, but it was a hard fought battle.  
He wasn't sure when, but at some point in the night a hand had found a resting place just beside Steve's knee. Without even thinking he raised it to rest just above the joint and began rubbing faint circles into the other man’s thigh.  
He knew Steve was only doing it because he was cold, but for that moment he allowed himself to take it all in. The faint dawn light breaking through the window, the warm body huddled against his, the soft sounds of their breathing. He wished that single moment could last an eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Part three will be coming, not sure when though. Hopefully it'll be up soon.
> 
> Until then, enjoy :)
> 
> (I promise part 3 will be the fluffiest of fluff)


End file.
